Okami Namikaze
'''First Name:''' '''Okami''' '''Last Name:''' '''Namikaze''' '''IMVU Username:''' '''OkamiAinu''' '''Nickname(s):''' '''Okami, Kami, Wolf''' '''DOB: ''' '''February 3rd''' '''Age:''' '''13 Years Old''' '''Affiliation: ''' '''"Yumegakure-No-Sato (Hidden Village of Dreams)"''' '''Shinobi Rank:''' '''Genin''' '''Occupation: ''' '''Shinobi''' '''Personality & Behavior:''' '''Okami is kind-hearted towards others, but not to the point of being too quick to trust others. He enjoys making new friends, and hanging with the friends he already has when off duty. Okami is also very protective of said friends, and even more so of the girl he's closest to (Haru / Evocative1), and will put his own life on the line if it means guaranteed safety for his precious people. He's a very hard worker, and will only stop when his body gives out on its own or he gets killed metaphorically and somehow manages to live.''' '''Appearance:''' '''Height (Genin) = 5' 0"''' '''Weight (Genin) = 115lbs''' '''Build = Slender, Athletic''' '''Hair Color = Snow White''' '''Eye Color = Charcoal Gray''' '''Skin Tone = Pale''' '''Background:''' '''Okami Namikaze was born on a snowy February 3rd in "Yumegakure-No-Sato (Village Hidden in Dreams)", son to Inara Namikaze (Father, NPC) and Tsuna Hatake (Mother, NPC). While he had inherited his mothers' hair and eye color, his natural hair style was later verified to be that of a Namikaze. Growing up, Okami was always an overly hyper child with more energy then he knew what to do with (I feel bad for the parents, LMAO), and was also un-naturally fast on his feet by Hatake standards. When Okami turned 6 years old, his parents began training him in Taijutsu and Chakra Control, and Kenjutsu since Okami had seen and admired how some shinobi as well as samurai wield their swords. Over the course of years, Okami had become Genin-Level while in his Academy years, which really showed since he later graduated among the best of his class. He scored between average and perfect at everything, though mainly because there were a few subjects that, while he was interested, he struggled with. The more physical courses, however, he was right at home with. All in all, he was simply another above-average graduate with no set dream in mind, though he would develop one later on.''' '''Chakra Nature:''' '''"Katon (Fire-Style)"''' '''Chakra Color: ''' '''White (As in snow)''' '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique '''Body Replacement Technique''']''' - Rank E''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique '''Clone Technique''']''' - Rank E''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique '''Transformation Technique''']''' - Rank E''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique '''Rope Escape Technique''']''' - Rank E''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu '''Genjutsu: Release''']''' - Rank E''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique '''Enclosing Technique''']''' - Rank E''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique '''Unsealing Technique''']''' - Rank E''' '''Genin Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique '''Body Flicker Technique'''] '''Jutsu Rank = D Rank''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique '''Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu / Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu'''] '''Jutsu Rank = C Rank '''Weapons Inventory:''' '''Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70)''' '''§ ''''''K§ Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3''' '''§ Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 4''' '''§ Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 2''' '''§ Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 0''' '''§ Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): 0''' '''§ Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): 0''' '''§ Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 0''' '''§ Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 0''' '''§ Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 2''' '''§ Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 2''' '''§ Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 2 x Trench Knives''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' '''YUMEGAKURE-NO-SATO (HIDDEN VILLAGE OF DREAMS)''' '''Enemies: ''' '''Basically anyone who grows the balls to threaten his precious people''' '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval: Her Majesty, Lady Katsumi '''